Bow (weapon type)
Bows are a recurring group of weapons from the Final Fantasy series. They first appear in Final Fantasy II, and are used by most Archers. Sometimes Archers will wield the more powerful Crossbow instead. Bows are notable for dealing the same amount of damage regardless of the user's position in the front or back row. In certain games, such as Final Fantasy IV, arrows must be purchased in order to attack with a bow, while in others, such as Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, bows come equipped with an infinite amount of arrows. Recurring bows are: Dark Bow, Yoichi Bow, Elven Bow, Killer Bow and the Artemis Bow which tends to be the Ultimate weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bows first appear in ''Final Fantasy II and are the starting weapon of Maria. Since Maria's stats are inclined towards magic and she is better off in the back row of the battlefield, bows are a good choice of weapon to equip her with. Final Fantasy II's bows come equipped with arrows. List of Bows: *Bow *Longbow *Mythril Bow *Dark Bow *Flame Bow *Ice Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow (Maria's ultimate weapon) ''Final Fantasy III The Ranger Job class uses bows, preferably from the back row. Unlike ''Final Fantasy II, arrows must be bought in towns around the World Map. List of Bows: *Bow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Rune Bow *Selene Bow *Yoichi Bow *Eurytos Bow *Elven Bow *Artemis Bow List of Arrows: *Wooden Arrow *Holy Arrow *Iron Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Light Arrow *Sleep Arrow *Poison Arrow *Medusa Arrow *Magic Arrow *Yoichi Arrow ''Final Fantasy IV Rosa is a White Mage/Archer, and so can equip bows. Her special ''Aim ability lets her fire arrows with 100% accuracy. Rydia, Edward, Palom, Porom, and Cid can also arm themselves with a bow, but without the Aim ability. Arrows must be purchased in this game. List of Bows: *Bow *Crossbow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Elven Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis's Bow *Perseus Bow List of Arrows: *Iron Arrow *Holy Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Thunder Arrow *Dark Arrow *Medusa Arrow *Poison Arrow *Mute Arrow *Angel Arrow *Yoichi Arrow *Artemis's Arrow *Perseus Arrow ''Final Fantasy V Bows are used by the Ranger class, which can use the ''Aim ability to increase accuracy with arrows. The Ranger's Level 3 ability Equip Bow will let the character equip a bow regardless of job. Arrows do not need to be bought in this game. ''Final Fantasy XI Bows disappear for a while through the ''Final Fantasy numbered series until Final Fantasy XI, where the Ranger job can equip them. ''Final Fantasy XII Bows are the most basic of the ranged weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII. Their arrow shots are unblockable, but are also quite sensitive in inclement weather such as rain. Arrows must be purchased from shops in this game. List of Bows: *Short Bow *Silver Bow *Aevis Killer *Killer Bow *Long Bow *Elfin Bow *Loxley Bow *Stonebow *Burning Bow *Traitor's Bow *Yoichi Bow *Perseus Bow *Artemis Bow *Sagittarius *Sagittarius A List of Arrows: *Onion Arrow *Parallel Arrow *Firey Arrow *Bamboo Arrow *Lightning Arrow *Assassin's Arrow *Ice Cloud Arrow *Artemis Arrow ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Only Fran uses bows in battle, and she does not choose which arrows to use. List of Bows: *Elfin Bow *Artemis Bow *Raijoudou *Perseus Bow *Sagittarius Final Fantasy Agito XIII One of the characters uses a Longbow as his weapon of choice. Final Fantasy Tactics The Archer uses bows, which come equipped with arrows. The Archer can use the '''Charge' ability to build up power in a bow for a more powerful attack. Due to the battlefield geography in Final Fantasy Tactics, arrows are sensitive to obstacles and may miss if the height difference between the archer and target is too great. List of Bows: *Longbow *Silver Bow *Ice Bow *Lightning Bow *Mythril Bow *Windslash Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow *Perseus Bow *Sagittarius Bow List of Crossbows: *Bowgun *Knightslayer *Crossbow *Poison Bow *Hunting Bow *Gastrophetes ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Archer uses the bow class of weapons, while the Hunter, Sniper, and Assassin Jobs use the more powerful set of Greatbows. List of Bows: *Longbow *Char Bow *Thorn Bow *Nail Bow *Silver Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow *Target Bow *Perseus Bow *Mythril Bow *Crescent Bow *Malbow List of Greatbows: *Windslash Bow *Ranger Bow *Cranequin *Twin Bow *Hunt Bow *Fey Bow *Hades Bow *Nike Bow *Master Bow *Max's Oathbow *Seventh Heaven *Mythril Shot *Marduk Bow *Arbalest *Gastra Bow Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bows can now be equipped by Archers and Rangers, while Greatbows can still be equipped by Hunters, Snipers, and Assassins. Most have kept their names and abilities taught. List of Bows: *Shortbow *Longbow *Char Bow *Silver Bow *Thorn Bow *Nail Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow *Target Bow *Perseus Bow *Crescent Bow *Malbow List of Greatbows: *Composite Bow *Windslash Bow *Huntsman's Bow *Cranequin *Twin Bow *Hunting Bow *Elfin Bow *Hades Bow *Nike Bow *Master Bow *Marduk *Gastrophetes *Max's Oathbow *Seventh Heaven Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Bows are weapons used by the Selkie tribe. They are the only weapon able to attack from long ranges. As Selkies level up, they gain the ability to fire more projectiles, the max being five. Their charge ability allows them to fire many arrows at once rapidly. List of Bows: *Wooden Bow *Short Bow *Iron Bow *Killer Bow *Flame Bow *Forst Bow *War Bow *Ranger's Bow *Elfin Bow *Hero's Bow *Angel's Bow *Hunter's Bow *Silver Bow *Mythril Bow *Eden's Bow *Dark Bow *Aeolian Bow *Bravery Bow *Ballista *Exorcist Bow *Wolf's Bow *Svarog's Bow *Yew Bow *Abyss Killer *Crystal Bow *Chaos Bow *Yoichi's Bow *Fallen Angel Bow *Doom Cannon *Chocobow